


Overdue

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is determined to finish reading his overdue book, but Jim has other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

This is in no way a story....it is a short "I can't write my real story, cause I have this in my mind" piece. It is a scene....from what *shrugs* I have no idea....but it was begging to come out and play. 

Disclaimer: I am Princess of Diddly and Queen of Belly-Button Lint. I'm aware that these characters aren't mine, but would gladly share my treasure of rare Dust Bunnies if you really want. No copy-right infringement was intended. 

Warning: Open minds, and an ID that says you're at least 18 are needed for this story. 

## Overdue

by Redskirts  


Blair was sprawled across the upstairs bed on his stomach. In his hands was a very thick, very dusty volume-- with unrecognizable lettering along the spine. His blue eyes studied the text with such intensity, it was as if he was trying to rip the words off the page with telepathy. 

All of this was making Jim Ellison unhappy...and slightly jealous. For two days now, he had come home from work to find Blair in that position. Two days of watching him eat that book alive, and stead-fastily ignoring Jim. It was just too much. 

~~"But the book is overdue as it is. I have to hurry and get it read." "Why don't you just check it out again." Blair had only laughed and gone back to his study.~~ 

Tonight would be different. He lowered his body onto Blair's, careful to keep from crushing his weight down. He moved Blair's hair off one shoulder, and began licking the bare flesh there. "Jim, man, I have to finish this." 

"Well, I have to finish this." He moved up the side of Blair's neck to his ear, and worried the soft lobe. He heard the sharp intake of breath and smiled. Ignore me will you! 

"Oh Jim, I'm almost done. I swear." 

"So am I, lover." He knocked Blair's elbows out, so Blair was laying in the book. Before the young man could lodge a protest, Jim was already working the jeans over his lover's hips. 

"I need to get this done. It needs to be done tonight." 

"So does this." He pulled Blair's knees up, and then slid his saliva slicked member into the tight bottom. He paused to let Blair adjust. Sandburg was dog-earing the page, and tossing the book aside. "You've been overdue, Blair. Time to pay the fine."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
